


Binge

by embersofamber



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Chocolate, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Just for the feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersofamber/pseuds/embersofamber
Summary: With Kenshin away, Kaoru is feeling bored and lonely. What's a girl to do? Fluffy follow-up to Awakenings. K/K





	Binge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006; takes place after Awakenings.

~o~

 

Kaoru breathed heavily and wiped the stinging sweat from her eyes. She turned and walked across the dojo floor, replacing her bokken on the rack. Leaning over, she laid her palms flat on the floor, stretching the muscles in the backs of her legs. Standing straight once more, she leaned back and felt a satisfying crack in her neck.

 

She padded out of the training hall, then turned back to admire the gleaming floors and the rack of bokken. The wood shone brightly in the light of the afternoon sun. Nodding her head in satisfaction that all was in order, Kaoru walked towards the bath house. She was eager to wash away the dirt and sweat of her extended workout. Her lips thinned in displeasure when she remembered that she would have to arrange the wood and start the fire to heat her bath.

 

She had been married for scarcely a month, and Kenshin had been away for half of that time. He was helping the police to track a criminal, and while his work was honorable, Kaoru couldn’t help but be miffed that he had agreed to take the job so soon after they were wed. Marriage to Kenshin was something she had dreamt of for so long, that it seemed utterly unfair that he had been snatched away from her just as her dream had been realized.

 

Kaoru had no doubt that he would return to her- she had faith in him. It just didn’t seem to make the time go any faster, or remove the sting of solitude when she had to sleep alone on their futon. The past few nights she had tossed and turned til close to dawn before giving in to exhaustion. Silence had never seemed so loud, nor the nights so cold. Every hour was an eternity of seconds. It was hard to believe that something as simple as Kenshin lying next to her had the power to grant her a deep and restful sleep.

 

Shaking her head to try and throw off the blackness threatening to overpower her, she entered the bath house, and quickly bathed in the cold water. She needed to be around people, and a leisurely soak in a hot bath just didn’t seem very important. Dressing quickly in a cheery, red kimono and navy blue obi, she tied her hair into the usual high tail, and slipped her feet into her geta. Stepping out and quickly locking the gate, she set off to visit Tae. Conversation with the cheerful woman, and laughing over the latest gossip, always lifted her spirits and helped the time to pass more quickly.

 

Weaving her way through the bustling throng of late afternoon, she finally walked into the Akabeko with a grateful sigh. Spotting Tae across the restaurant, she waved and headed for her usual table. Settling herself on the mat, she looked up into the shy, smiling face of Tsubame.

 

“It is good to see you again, Kaoru-san. Would you like your usual tea?”

 

“Yes, thank you Tsubame-chan, and anything sweet you have in the kitchen.”

 

Tsubame nodded, and trotted off towards the kitchen, her brown hair bobbing around her.

 

“How are you today, Kaoru-chan?” Tae questioned, leaning over and squeezing the young woman’s shoulder fondly.

 

“I’m fine, Tae, I’m just so…just so..bored” she finished lamely. “Besides, I have a sweet tooth I knew you could take care of,” she added with a smile.

 

“I guess now that you are safely married, you can eat as many sweets as you want” Tae said laughing.

 

Kaoru glared at her, and then suddenly deflating, looked down at the floor. Tae knelt down to put her arm around Kaoru in a gesture of comfort.

 

“He will be back before you know it, Kaoru-chan, don’t let it get you down.”

 

“I know” Kaoru sighed, “it just _feels_ like I haven’t seen him in such a long time. I hope he is alright.”

 

“This is Kenshin-san we’re talking about, he will be fine. I have some _mochi_ that will cheer you up, and then a surprise a little later.”

 

~o~

 

Looking at Tae skeptically, Kaoru cautiously sniffed at the cup. Steam was curling up from it, and the warmth was stealing into her fingers, imparting comfort.

 

“What did you say this is called again?” Kaoru asked. She examined the swirling brown liquid that curiously made her think of a mud puddle.

 

“It’s called chocolate. Just taste it; you won’t be sorry” Tae said with a grin.

 

Kaoru’s eyebrows rose as the liquid warmth stole across her tongue, and her taste buds registered the rich, sweet flavor.

 

“Kami-sama” Kaoru breathed. A small smile blossomed on her mouth and turned into a full-fledged grin.

 

“Didn’t I say you would like it?” Tae asked smugly. “The merchant’s are labeling it as ‘the woman’s best friend’, and I think they are right. It has become the most popular beverage among my female customers.”

 

“Mhmm” Kaoru agreed, tilting the cup to obtain the last drops of the warm chocolate. Setting the cup down on the table regretfully, Kaoru stood and stepped into her geta.

 

“I guess I better head home, it’s getting late.”

 

“Just a moment, I have something for you” Tae said, as she scurried off towards the kitchen.

 

Kaoru turned, when she suddenly found herself falling to the floor; miso soup and rice raining all over her kimono.

 

“Busu! Why don’t you watch where the hell you’re going!” Yahiko shouted. He scrambled around the floor, picking up the litter of dishes, and wiping up the small smattering of soup that Kaoru wasn’t wearing.

 

“Grr, Yahiko-CHAN! You spilled food all over my kimono!” Kaoru screamed at the top of her voice. Her red kimono was covered in brown spots, and the white grains of rice stuck here and there creating an odd pattern. Other customers turned to watch the commotion.

 

“I can’t help it if you’re a klutz” Yahiko said with a snicker. Kaoru stood to her feet, fully intending to pound the kid into the floor, when he sprinted off towards the kitchen in an act of self-preservation.

 

“Lousy brat, I know where you live” she growled after him. Brushing what she could off of her kimono, she let out a stream of curses that would have made Sano blush.

 

Walking out the door with anger coming off her in waves, she stopped when Tae ran after her, calling her name. She thrust a package into Kaoru’s hands.

 

“Food for tomorrow, and something special for tonight. It is best eaten while curled up in your futon” Tae said breathlessly. Kaoru mumbled her thanks. Tae gave Kaoru a quick hug, then disappeared back into the restaurant.

 

Kaoru stalked off towards home in the dark. It was later than she had realized, but she had been reluctant to leave the company and warmth of the Akabeko, for the silent emptiness of the dojo. She slowed her quick pace as she came to the bridge over the river, and allowed herself to admire the twinkling brightness of the stars while she breathed in the cool, fresh air of the night.

 

Leaning over, Kaoru looked down into the rushing waters. Trailing her fingers absently over the edge of the wooden bridge, she began walking again. Out of the shadows, a large figure loomed towards her, leaning over to breath fetid breath across her neck. The man’s low chuckle made her skin crawl as he stepped closer to her.

 

“Why don’t you come along and keep me company tonight, girly?”

 

“Get away from me, _bakayarou_! Go home and sleep it off” she yelled, shoving him back roughly.

 

“You bitch,” he snarled, “you need to learn your place!” He lunged towards her in an attempt to grab her throat, but she side-stepped at the last second, and he went crashing to the ground.

 

Kaoru sighed as the man struggled to his feet. She placed her package on the ground, and turned to face him, casually taking a defensive stance. She wondered which kami she had managed to offend, and why she hadn’t just spent the day curled up in her futon.

 

Swaying drunkenly on his feet, the man rounded on Kaoru and made another attempt to grab her. Feinting to the left, she brought the heel of her right hand up into his nose, and felt the satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage. Howling like a wounded animal, the man drew back, clutching his bleeding and broken nose, and staggered away.

 

Cursing under her breath at the stupidity of drunken men, Kaoru retrieved her package, and quickly made her way home. Slipping through the gate, she locked it again, then made sure the dojo was secure before heading to her room to dress for bed. Robed in her soft yukata, she sat on the futon and examined the box Tae had given her.

 

Lifting the lid revealed numerous dark brown shapes in varying sizes. Leaning over, she sniffed at the box, and a slow smile spread across her face.

 

~o~

 

Kenshin walked at a quick pace, eager to get home. He had been surprised by the cleverness of the murderer they were tracking, as he managed to give them the slip several times. However, it hadn’t taken too long before Kenshin managed to get ahead of the man, and restrain him until the police arrived to take him away. Stalking had always been his specialty. If he had known how long it was going to take, he might have refused the job, but the extra income was attractive. So, he had left his new bride behind, hoping to return very quickly.

 

Kaoru. Thoughts of her and the time they spent together had kept him warm on the cold nights he slept under the stars. Creamy skin, heated whispers, her soft moans, and the hot press of naked flesh. Kenshin drew a deep breath of cold air into his lungs and shifted the pack over his shoulder. Yes, he was ready to be home.

 

Kenshin stepped aside quickly as a large man came barreling down the road, holding an obviously broken nose and groaning every few steps. He stared after the man for a moment, shaking his head. He had obviously been drinking and gotten himself beaten in a brawl. It reminded Kenshin of Sanosuke, and that brought a smile to his lips.

 

Reaching the gates of the dojo at last, Kenshin vaulted into the air, and landed silently on the other side of the locked gate. Stretching out his ki, he sensed no evil presence, just the clean, bright ki of Kaoru. Stepping silently into the bath house, Kenshin made quick work of washing off the dust and grime of the road. Feeling refreshed, he dressed in a clean yukata, and hurried toward Kaoru and their waiting futon.

 

Before he reached the door, he became aware of Kaoru moaning. Curious, he stopped in his tracks to listen.

 

“Mhmmmm, hhmmm”

 

He was very familiar with the sounds Kaoru made in the throes of passion, and he couldn’t believe he was hearing them when he wasn’t even in the same room. Was Kaoru…..? ‘ _No, she couldn’t be‘_ , he thought, shaking his head. Hearing another breathy moan, Kenshin felt his gut clench, and stepped forward and silently slid open the shoji.

 

Kaoru was laying on her back on their futon, clad only in a thin yukata. Her legs were bare and extended above her with her feet pointed at the ceiling. She was absently wiggling her toes, and there was a gold box resting on her chest as she munched…something. Clearly, she was enjoying herself, and Kenshin shook his head at the sight and chuckled.

 

Kaoru whipped her head around to look at him.

 

“Kenshin!”

 

Lowering her legs and thrusting the box aside, she launched herself at Kenshin with a squeal, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. He held her close, glad to have her back in his arms again. Moving back enough to see her face, he noted the brown streak on her chin, and flashed her a mischievous smile.

 

“Whatever you were doing, koi, it certainly sounded good. Is it a game for one, or can two play?”

 

Grinning back at him, she carefully licked the sweet chocolate off her fingers. Kenshin’s eyes followed every movement. Taking her hand, he captured a chocolate covered digit in his own mouth, and swirling his tongue around it, licked it clean. Leaning forward to capture her mouth, he nibbled on her lips before sweeping in to taste her deeply, her own rich flavor mixing with the chocolate. Running his tongue across the sweet smear on her chin, he leaned back to look at her.

 

“I like it. What is it?” He asked, nibbling on another one of her fingers.

 

“Tae gave it to me, it’s called chocolate, and the merchants say it is the woman’s best friend.”

 

Kenshin slid the shoji closed, then lead Kaoru to their futon.

 

“From the sounds you were making, I wonder if I should be jealous,” he said, ruefully.

 

Leaning over with a teasing smile, she ran her fingers lightly across his exposed chest, down to his stomach.

 

“Sweet things are nice, but there is no substitute for you, Kenshin” she said sincerely.

 

With two fingers under her chin, Kenshin drew her to him and brushed their lips together in a gentle caress. Sapphire eyes stared deeply into violet depths, each reflecting a wealth of love and emotion.

 

“I missed you” Kaoru breathed. She burrowed into his chest, enjoying his quiet strength, and clean, masculine scent. Kenshin held her, savoring their moment of peace.

 

“So, koishii, did you have any other plans for the chocolate tonight?” Kenshin asked innocently.

 

Pushing back to look at him, Kaoru wrinkled her brow.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Because I have some…” Kenshin said, reaching for the box.

 

~o~

 

The moans of pleasure from the Kamiya dojo continued long into the night, and they were not only due to the sinful sweetness of chocolate.

 

_End_

 

 

 


End file.
